Dipper, Mabel, Flurry Heart and Yuna's Rescue Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Dipper, Mabel, Flurry Heart and Yuna's Rescue Part 2. Previously of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Princess Yuna: I have an idea! I was thinking we begin a reunion for Twila, Lily, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Red Beret, Brownie, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Jeremiah, Sunrise, Sunlight and their LEGO friends. Daybreaker: So, Bill. What is our plan now? Bill Cipher: Our plan is to gather all the LEGO Villains, Steal the Journals, Rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon and destroy those ridiculous little foals and children. Lord Vortech: What excellent idea, Bill. And I'm just the Overlord for the job. Dipper Pines: We've got company! Spinlyn: You seemed surprised to see us. Braptor: Grab them! Just as Spinlyn trapped them with her web, Braptor knocked them out cold. Darkwing Duck: Princess Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Princess Flurry Heart are held captive, And we don't rest until they're rescued. Agreed? Everyone and Everypony: Agreed. Launchpad McQuack: But how're we gonna find where they're taking them, D.W.? Darkwing Duck: Not to worry, L.P. I've just figured out the one place where the Fearsome Crooks were keeping Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Flurry Heart, The Nightmare Fearamid Castle! Let's get Dangerous! The episode began with the fight against the Fearsome Crooks. Negaduck: Finally, We get to capture the rest of Princess Yuna's little friends. Quackerjack: Now, We're talking! It's Playtime! (chuckles goofily) Sunbeam: Uh-Oh! Then, Bushroot used his vines and captured Yuna's friends including Gosalyn. Gosalyn Mallard: (as Quiverwing Quack) Hey, What gives!? Bushroot: Gotcha now! Pound Cake: Let us go! HIM: Or what!? Darkwing Duck: Release the young ones! Negaduck: You're welcome to come and get them, Darkwing! Darkwing tried to stop them, But the Fearsome Crooks took off on their chopper. Darkwing Duck: Come on, They can't be too far! Launchpad McQuack: We're right behind ya, D.W.! So, Everyone went after them as fast as they could. At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, The Fearsome Crooks brought Yuna's friends. Bushroot: We've captured the rest of the little pipsqueaks, Bill. Quackerjack: And we've got Quiverwing Quack too. Bill Cipher: So good to see you. Lord Vortech: We meet again, Twila! Pacifica Northwest: Where's Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Flurry Heart!? Daybreaker: They're in prison now. Nightmare Moon: Now, Give us the Journals. Gosalyn Mallard: We'd rather join our friends in prison! Negaduck: Give us your Journals, Now! Pumpkin Cake: N.O.! (raspberry) Bill Cipher: What? (gets very angry, his yellow body turns red and in his deep demonic voice) Just as Bill was about to let out his anger, Lord Vortech had to stop him. Lord Vortech: Enough! Let's give them time until their ready to cooperate. Acronix, Krux, Take them away! Krux: Yes, sir! So, Acronix and Krux took them to the dungeon. But when they got here, Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Flurry Heart were missing. Acronix: What the?! Krux: Where did they go? Out of nowhere, Yuna blasted them into the cell. Princess Flurry Heart: Way to go, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Hope you two are getting uncomfortable, Cause you two are stuck in your cell for a long time. Gosalyn Mallard: How'd you guys get here!? Mabel Pines: We escaped from the dungeon. Dipper Pines: And when no one is even looking. Thunder Spectrum: Let's get out of here before something else happens. Blue Star: Right, Thunder! Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys. Honker Muddlefoot: Wait for me! So, They escaped for their lives. Meanwhile, Lightning and Mater were exploring the castle in hopes to find Yuna and her friends. Lightning McQueen: Whoa, Scary. Mater: There's nobody here. Sure is spooky! Lightning McQueen: Come on, Mater. I'm not scared. Then, Something tapping on McQueen's spoiler. Lightning McQueen: Aaah! Princess Yuna: It's okay, Guys. Mater: Yuna, How'd y'all get here? We was gonna rescue y'all. Princess Yuna: We got out of the dungeon when no one is looking. Lightning McQueen: Get on, Quick! Soon, Lightning and Mater got them out safely from the Castle. At last, The rescue team got together. Darkwing Duck: Gosalyn! Gosalyn Mallard: Dad! Just as Gosalyn hugged her father, The villains appeared out of nowhere. Bill Cipher: Well, Well, Well. Starting to interfering, Aren't we!? Lord Vortech: It's a shame we'll have to put you all out of your misery. Princess Yuna: Bring it, Lord Vortech! At last, The battle begins. Rowan North (LEGO): What form that you prefer would I take? Prince Sunlight: Whoever you're gonna take down, Rowan. Rowan North (LEGO): Really. Patty Tolan (LEGO): Well, I will tell you what I prefer. I prefer something that was very nice and cute just like a friendly little ghost. Rowan North (LEGO): (transforms into the Ghostbusters logo) Oh! Is this what you want? Something more familiar? Patty Talon (LEGO): Our logo. Rowan North (LEGO): This is what you want. It works for me. Rowan begins his attack, The Ghostbusters had to fight him off. Scander: We gotta help them. Rowan grows bigger, bigger and biggerer as the Royal Crusaders tried to fight them. Britney Sweet: What part of small and friendly did he not understand? Armor Bride: Let's take him down! So, They fought off Rowan with everything they've got. Armor Bride: Is that all you got, Rowan? Rowan North (LEGO): I'm just getting started! Scander: Not for long, Rowan! Abby Yates (LEGO): One, Two, Three... Fire! With one shot with their Proton Packs, The Ghostbusters trapped Rowan North for good. Meanwhile, The Mane 9 Foals begin their battle against Lord Vortech and his army of LEGO Villains. Princess Twila: It's over, Vortech! Lord Vortech: Not just yet, Princess Twila! Attack! Vortech and the LEGO Villains tries to attack, But Twila opened the portal to Tartarus sending them into it. Lord Vortech: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! As for Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Flurry Heart, They begin to settle a score with the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Nightmare Moon: Handover the Journals! Princess Flurry Heart: Come and get them! Mabel Pines: Unless you're all too chicken! Bill Cipher: What!? Mabel Pines: (acting like a chicken) With Bill loosing his temper, Yuna and Flurry make ready to open the portal. Princess Flurry Heart: Now, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes. NOW! With the portal to Tartarus opening, Bill and the Nightmare Family were being sucked into it. Princess Black Hole: Hang on, Sisters!!!!!!! Bill Cipher: You foals and kids haven't seen the last of meeeeeeeeeee! With them being sucked into the portal, Yuna and Flurry hoof bumped. Princess Yuna: Yes! Meanwhile with the Justice Squad, They were battling against the Fearsome Crooks. Darkwing Duck: Your plan days is over, Negaduck! Negaduck: We'll see you about that! So, The Justice Squad and the Fearsome Crooks begin their fight. Dirty Bubble: Bring it on! Neptunia: Back off, Dirty Bubble. I know your only weak spot. (blows her trumpet to call on the swordfish) Dirty Bubble: Swordfish!? Neptunia: Yes. Dirty Bubble: Oh crud. Just as the Dirty Bubble popped, Neptunia captured them inside the bottle. Darkwing Duck: Time to take down the Fearsome Crooks! Just as the fight goes on, Darkwing Duck fires his gas gun and captured them with goo trapping them all. Soon, Yuna is ready to send the Nightmare Fearamid Castle into Tartarus. Princess Yuna: Time to send the Castle to Tartarus for good! Christine: Curse you, Princess Yuna! At last, It has been brought down to Tartarus along with the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Later at sunset, Yuna and her friends returned to Golden Oaks Library. Princess Yuna: We're back! Then, Hiro, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Stanley and Ford Pines came. Princess Luna: Yuna! Hiro: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! (hugged her parents) I've missed you! Princess Flurry Heart: Mom! Daddy! Princess Cadance: Flurry! Shining Armor: Thank goodness! Just as everyone are together again, Ford was amazed at what Yuna did to the Nightmare Fearamid Castle. Ford Pines: Yuna, How did you manage to bring all in the Nightmare Fearamid Castle into Tartarus?! Princess Yuna: Guess I was born that way, (chuckles) Just going with my heart. Ford Pines: And Stanley and I are just glad you're all safe. Mabel Pines: Thanks, Grunkle Ford. Stanley Pines: Way to go, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Stanley. Just as the reunion was over, It was time to say goodbye to their friends. Princess Yuna: Goodbye. Batman (LEGO): See ya round, Kids. Gandalf (LEGO): God speed, Princess Yuna. So, They all went into the LEGO Dimensional Portal and into the LEGO Universe. As for Ratchet, Clank and Mirage, They said their goodbyes to one another as well. Mirage the Illusionist: Well, This is a goodbye. Clank: And until we meet again, Mirage. And so, They return to their homes and keep everyone safe from all evil. Back at Canterlot, Yuna was happy to be home again with her family. Princess Yuna: We're home now. Princess Luna: We're so proud of you, Yuna. Especially how you send the whole evil kingdom into Tartarus. Princess Celestia: You never cease to amaze me, My Little Niece. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Aunt Celestia. Then, She happily hugged her aunt, parents, cousin and older sister. That night, Yuna wrote about her rescue along with Flurry Heart, Dipper and Mabel's. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, Today, We were held hostage to Bill Cipher, the Nightmare Family and Lord Vortech. But then, We escaped with our lives just as more friends came to the rescue in time. But you know I say, It's never too late for a brave and noble rescue. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Then, Yuna puts her journal away before looked at the stars. The End In the end credits, Solarna was helping Yuna researching on the Journals. Princess Solarna: Need any help, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Do I ever. Thanks, Solarna. Princess Solarna: Anything for you, Baby sister. Luna was very glad to see her daughters get along. Princess Luna: Yuna, Your friends are waiting for you. Princess Yuna: Tell them we'll be done soon, Mama. Princess Luna: Alright then. So, Luna went outside to tell her friends. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225